The invention relates generally to a clamp for clamping a continuous yarn in a textile machine in which the yarn moves intermittently and axially. The invention is particularly directed to a yarn clamp for the weft yarn in an outside filling supply loom in which the weft yarn is advanced intermittently along its longitudinal axis from a weft yarn storage means to a weft yarn inserting means. In outside filling supply looms, the weft yarn is drawn from a supply package and stored in the weft storage means. At the time of weft insertion, the stored weft yarn is drawn from the storage means by the weft inserting means and inserted into the loom. In looms of this type, it is essential that the weft yarn is clamped between the weft storage means and the weft inserting means. Various types of clamping devices have been used for this purpose such as those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,217, Pfarrwaller issued Apr. 20, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,149, Keldany issued Feb. 11, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,935, Keldany issued Nov. 4, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,089 Cyvas issued Feb. 26, 1980.
In each of the above patents, the clamping means comprises a pair of plate-like elements, one of which is movable toward and away from the other. The weft yarn passes between these two plate-like elements and is clamped when the movable element moves against the fixed element.
A major problem arises in the use of the prior art weft yarn clamping means due to the fibrous nature of weft yarns. Loose fibers in the form of lint accumulates on the jaws of the clamp and prevents the clamp from gripping the weft yarn properly and periodically the accumulation of lint is drawn into the loom during a weft inserting sequence and this causes a defect in the cloth. These difficulties, experienced with the prior art clamping devices, have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the present invention to provide a yarn clamp in which lint build-up between the clamping elements is prevented.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a yarn clamp which is self-cleaning.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.